yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Dipper, Mabel, Skyla and Yuna's Rescue Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Dipper, Mabel, Flurry Heart and Yuna's Rescue Part 1. One day at Golden Oaks Library, Sensei Wu and Garmadon received a letter. Sensei Wu: What's this? Sensei Garmadon: It's a letter, Wu. Sensei Wu: It's from our old friends from the LEGO Universe, Our old home. Sensei Garmadon: We must gather everyone at once, Including Princess Yuna and the others. Tyrone: Right away, Sensei Garmadon. Soon, Lloyd, Laval and their teams are gathered together along with Princess Yuna and her friends. Princess Yuna: Okay, We're here. Cragger: I wonder what this is all about. Jay: Beats me. Sensei Wu: Friends, Garmadon and I have an announcement to make. (shows a note) We have received a message from our old friends from the LEGO Universe, Our old home. Lightning McQueen: No kidding. Sensei Garmadon: It says "They're coming over from the LEGO Universe to see you again, To our old friends from Ninjago and Chima. From all of us in the LEGO Universe. Then, Yuna had an idea. Princess Yuna: I have an idea! Laval: What's your idea, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Well, I was thinking we begin a reunion for Twila, Lily, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Red Beret, Brownie, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Jeremiah, Sunrise, Sunlight and their LEGO friends. With that said, Everyone begins to like the idea. Later, They set up a reunion while Gyro Gearloose work at the Universal Portal. Ford Pines: How's it coming, Gyro? Gyro Gearloose: Doing good. X-PO: You should try the LEGO Dimensional Gateway. Gyro Gearloose: I'm just about done, X-PO. All I need now are the Time Blades. Lloyd Garmadon: We got them right here, Gyro. Gyro Gearloose: Splendid, Lloyd. Now, See if you can circle them around the portal. Just a Laval and Lloyd circled the Time Blades, The LEGO Dimensional Gateway was energized. Ford Pines: It worked! Gyro, You are a genius! Gyro Gearloose: Thanks. Just as the LEGO Dimensional Gateway opens in the portal, Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf and their allies appeared out of nowhere. Emmet Brickowski: Hey, Everyone! Princess Twila: Batman! Wyldstyle! Gandalf! (as she and her friends hugged them) You're all here! Meanwhile in Tartarus, Lord Vortech was charging enough energy. Lord Vortech: The Power inside of me is growing, I can feel it! Bill Cipher: Congratulations, Vortech. Now, Will you please release us already? I look forward to have my revenge on Yuna and her pesky friends! Lord Vortech: All in good time, Bill Cipher. Daybreaker: So, Bill. What is our plan now? Bill Cipher: Our plan is to gather all the LEGO Villains, Steal the Journals, Rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon and destroy those ridiculous little foals and children. Lord Vortech: What excellent idea, Bill. And I'm just the Overlord for the job. Christine: Can we really trust Lord Vortech for his help? With that said, Vortech knocked out Cerberus with his spell. Lord Vortech: Dose this answers your question, Christine? Soon, They've gathered all of the LEGO villains to seek their revenge on their enemies for a dark purpose. Back at the Golden Oak Library, Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Flurry Heart were just getting ready for the reunion. Princess Yuna: Well, We're just about done. Princess Flurry Heart: We have to hurry. Suddenly, Scorm, Spinlyn and Braptor appeared out of nowhere with some Scorpions, Spiders and Bats. Dipper Pines: We've got company! Scorm: You seemed surprised to see us. Braptor: Grab them! Just as Spinlyn trapped them with her web, Braptor knocked them out cold. Meanwhile at St. Conrad, Drake Mallard was clipping the hedge of his lawn when Pythor P. Chumsworth, Skales, Fangtom, Skalidor and Acidicus came. Darkwing Duck: (Drake Mallard) Pythor? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Drake, We've come with terribled news. Darkwing Duck: (Drake Mallard) What's the emergency? Skales: Princess Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Princess Flurry Heart were held captive by Scorm, Spinlyn and Braptor for Lord Vortech, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family. Darkwing Duck: (Drake Mallard) Oh no! So, They've gathered the Justice Squad for help and begin the rescue mission. Without any hesitation, Darkwing Duck, his teammates along with the rest of Yuna's friends were gathered together. Princess Twila: I hope cousin Flurry is okay. Launchpad McQuack: Don't you worry, Twila. She will be fine. Soon, Darkwing Duck begins his speech for the rescue plan. Darkwing Duck: Everyone and everypony, Listen up. Princess Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Princess Flurry Heart are held captive, And we don't rest until they're rescued. Agreed? Everyone and Everypony: Agreed. Launchpad McQuack: But how're we gonna find where they're taking them, D.W.? Darkwing Duck: Not to worry, L.P. I've just figured out the one place where the Fearsome Crooks were keeping Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Flurry Heart, The Nightmare Fearamid Castle! Then, The spark of lightning sound effects was made. Launchpad McQuack: The Nightmare Fearamid Castle? Sound's spooky. Laval: But we gotta save them, No matter what happens, They'll need our help. Razar: We're with you all the way, My friend. Helping others is what we do best, Yes? Darkwing Duck: Then, It's settled. Alright, Everyone and Everypony. Let's get Dangerous! So, The rescue team set out to rescue Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and Flurry Heart. At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Scorm, Spinlyn and Braptor brought the prisoners. Spinlyn: Your prisoners as requested, Lord Vortech. Lord Vortech: Ah, Princess Yuna, Princess Flurry Heart, Dipper and Mabel Pines. How pleasant of you to join the kingdom of Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family. Bill Cipher: Where are the Journals? Daybreaker: Tell us! Dipper Pines: No way, We'll never tell you where the Journals are! Scorm: Shall the scorpions and I give them a quick sting, Lord Vortech? Lord Vortech: Uh, maybe. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225